1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer printing equipment and more particularly, to a computer printer support for elevating an IBM Model 5262 printer, in order to facilitate location of a draft box containing printer paper and a dolly supporting the draft box inside the paper feed compartment beneath the printer to feed the printer paper to the printer.
Computer paper and forms are usually packaged in boxes known as draft boxes, which are about twelve inches tall. These draft boxes are designed to fit inside the paper feed, or printer compartment of a printer, which is about fifteen inches high. When the draft boxes are placed on a standard four-inch dolly for ease of transportation, the total height of the dolly and the draft box is approximately 16 inches. Accordingly, the dolly and draft box combination cannot be rolled into the printer compartment when the printer is resting on the floor or supporting surface in an office. A solution to the problem is to lift or push the draft box off the dolly and subsequently lift or slide the draft box into the printer compartment of the computer printer without the dolly. Since these boxes are heavy, stooping to lift or drag them from a storage area to the printer and back, can result in injury to the printer operator. Computer printers such as the IBM Model 5262 are fitted with casters for easy mobility, but the casters are not sufficiently large to elevate the printer to a point where a draft box carrying printer paper will fit inside the printer compartment on a dolly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer printers such as the IBM Model 5262 are normally equipped with casters and rollers, but are not designed to receive draft boxes placed on rolling dollys and containing printer paper for location in the printer compartment and feeding the printer. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved computer printer support or platform which is designed to elevate a computer printer and facilitate insertion of a draft box and dolly combination into the printer compartment, in order to feed printer paper to the printer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, elevated computer printer platform or support which is constructed of parallel support beams connected near one end by braces, for supporting the computer printer and facilitating the insertion of both a draft box containing printer paper and a rolling dolly carrying the draft box into the printer compartment of a computer printer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved computer printer support for elevating an IBM Model 5262 computer printer, which printer support is characterized by a pair of spaced wooden timbers or supports connected near one end by parallel braces and provided with spaced slots or recesses for receiving the caster rollers mounted on the printer, in order to elevate the printer and facilitate access to the printer compartment by a draft box mounted on a dolly and containing printer paper.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a computer printer support for elevating a computer printer to a selected height over a supporting surface, which computer printer support includes a pair of slotted, parallel wooden legs spaced by a pair of parallel braces which are nailed, bolted or screwed to the legs near one end of the legs, in order to accommodate a draft box and supporting dolly in the printer compartment of a computer printer resting on the computer printer support.